cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sajasabie
The Sajasabie Alliance is a small alliance, slowly growing in size and power. Charter SAROC - Sajasabie alliance rules of conduct Article one: membership pros Members will receive aid in their times of crisis by King Ernie and King Nai, as well as any other members that can send aid.Members will receive protection from hostile nations by members within and above their strength range.During times of war members will have one of the founding nations represent them for diplomatic purposes. The representative will work swiftly to try and find a peaceful resolution for the nations, working to end the war as swiftly as possible.Members may ask any founding nation questions, submit concerns, or ask for assistance, and will be replied to as soon as possible. Article two: Member obligations Members are asked to provide support to their fellow alliance members in their times of need. If members wish to grow in the game they are allowed to make transactions with other members. This takes place when both members agree to the transaction, the buying nation will send the appropriate funds to another member, in turn the member that receives the funds will buy the appropriate amount of technology and send it to the buying member. This is legal in the game, the buying nation must wait 10 days before receiving their technology. This is caused by in game regulations not controlled by Sajasabie. Members will not cheat other members during transactions, if this is found in a member they will automatically be asked to remove themselves from Sajasabie.Members will follow SAROC and SAROW at all times. Article three: In the game Members should have fun and never take the game too seriously. HAVE FUN. SAROW - Sajasabie Alliance Rules of War (Section 1: General) Sajasabie is a very aggressive nation, but with limitations. We as a whole believe in war, but not the total destruction of a defenseless nation. We will support a nation having been crippled by another war and attacked by a powerful nation. That goes for the alliance members, they cannot attack a military weak nation for just an easy tech raid(see section 3). (Section 2: Declaring war) A nation cannot declare war without first checking with the alliance head. If the nation is deemed to be an easy war, one that does not pose a battle, the war cannot be declared. Any nation breaking this rule forfeits any assistance by alliance members, specifically the alliance head. (Section 3: Tech Raiding) Tech raids cannot and will not be preformed on an active nation. The nation must say at least inactive for 5 days before a raid can be commenced and war cannot be declared(see section 2). Any nation breaking this rule forfeits any assistance by alliance members, specifically the alliance head. (Section 4: Defending the weak) All nations are potential alliance members. Defending a weak nation being exploited by another nation is a noble act. This gives the nation time to recover and a chance at protecting itself. To protect a nation the harasser may have war declared on him or here(see section 2) Members Member of Sajasabie Wars FORA War Sajasabie entered a conflict with the Forite Order of Raids and Anarchy in defense of several raided nations on February 6, 2010. Sajasabie has lost a third of its alliance NS while the Forite Order doubled in NS. More details Forum:Sajasabie Declaration of War on Fora The war ended with Sajasabie giving 100 tech. Defeat. SWATLand-BoS War The unprovoked attacking, both in conventional warfare and nuclear warfare, on nations that don't have nuclear capabilities or sufficient NS to be able to put up a counter-attack is, in our opinion, wrong. Sajasabie hereby declares war on SWATLand for their use of nuclear weapons on a non-nuclear nation. - 4 December 2010 With that declaration, The Brotherhood of Steel counter declared The Brotherhood of Steel hereby declares war on the alliance of Sajasabie for their unjustified attacks upon our allies, Cat Land. - 5 December 2010 This war ended with Sajasabie recieving reps in the form of tech trades for the undocumented treaty between SWATLand and BoS Draw.